Patent Document 1 discloses that a diaminotrifluoromethylpyridine derivative or its salt has a phospholipase A2 inhibitory action and is useful as an active ingredient of an anti-inflammatory agent or an anti-pancreatitis agent. It also discloses that (1) phospholipase A2 is secreted or activated in platlets or inflammatory cells by stimulations and contributes to the production of a platlet activating factor (PAF) and arachidonic acid metabolites, (2) the arachidonic acid metabolites are closely related to various diseases, for example, inflammatory symptoms such as rheumatic arthritis, arthritis deformans, tendinitis, bursitis, psoriasis and related dermatitis; nasal and bronchial airway troubles such as allergic rhinitis and allergic bronchial asthma; and immediate hypersensitive reactions such as allergic conjunctivitis, (3) on the other hand, phospholipase A2 secreted from pancreas is activated in the intestine and exhibits a digestive action, but once activated in the pancreas, it is believed to be one of the factors causing pancreatitis, and (4) the above diaminotrifluoromethylpyridine derivative inhibits phospholipase A2 and thus is effective for treatment of diseases related to phospholipase A2 such as inflammatory symptoms, nasal and bronchial airway troubles, immediate hypersensitive reactions or pancreatitis, and can be used as an anti-inflammatory agent, an agent for treating bronchial asthma, an anti-allergy agent, an anti-pancreatitis agent, an anti-nephritis agent or an anti-multiple organ failure agent. Patent Document 2 discloses that acute respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS) which occurs when excessive invasion due to various underlying diseases including various shocks is applied to the body, can be treated or prevented by the diaminotrifluoromethylpyridine derivative or its salt. However, these documents failed to disclose that various shocks can be treated by the diaminotrifluoromethylpyridine derivative or its salt.